


Smut story

by cvpld



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Smp, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Alexis | Quackity, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Vampires, big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvpld/pseuds/cvpld
Summary: Basically I wanted to make a smut shot book but I also wanted some sort of story line so I guess it’ll be smut shots :) please enjoy! Don’t like it then don’t read it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Karlnap

Karl got up from his chair and started to ‘stare’ at the group while he went to the bathroom. Everyone was talking without him since he had to use the restroom, many voices lighting up their icons. “Guys where’s Karl?” Sapnap asked, since he had previously went to the restroom as well. “I believe he went to the bathroom.” George said. “Oh probably taking a fat shit, Quackity can we go into a separate call real fast?” Sapnap grinned slightly. “Yeah let’s go!”   
  
“What’s up?” Quackity said concerned. “We need to make Karl do something very exciting.” Sapnap started smiling harder. “Which is?” Quackity flipped his beanie. “I bought him a vibrator and-“ Sapnap was cut off. “WHAT?” Quackity started laughing. “I’m serious, I want to hear Karl so bad at this point you don’t even want to know, well you probably do, but besides that! I bought him a vibrator and when he gets back we will add him into this call, and tell him back to do.” Sapnap laughed a little. “Let’s go!!!” Quackity sounds more excited then before. Sapnap and Quackity rejoin the other call again, more voices still talking and Karl is back. “Karl mother fucking Jacobs!” Quackity shouted. “Y-yeah?..” Karl raised an eyebrow slightly. “Get into a separate call with me and Sapnap really fast!” Quackity ordered him. “Okay.”

They all joined the call with Karl conceded. “Karl Karl Karl..I have a small favor to ask of you.” Sapnap said. “Mhm! What is it?” Karl asked. Sapnap started typing telling him to go to the starting soon screen, and mute himself on his live so nobody can hear or see him. Chat is concerned. Karl did so. “Well Karl remember what I bought you? That I have the other piece to?” Sapnap smiles intensely. “Uhh yeah?” Karl starts getting nervous. “HE WANTS YOU TO STICK IT UP YOUR ASS!” Quackity shouted loudly. “What!!” Karl jumped. “You need to put it in and I’ll control it, it’s a fun little task. Don’t ya think?” Sapnap said very excited. “What am I getting out of this...?” Karl asked embarrassed. “Whatever you want.” Sapnap said in a soft tone. “Can you visit at least...?” Karl asked. “WHAT ABOUT ME?” Quackity said. “Y-you can come too.” Karl was covering his eyes with his elbows on the desk. “Got it.” Sapnap started to go online to buy a ticket. “Bought it.” Sapnap smiled. “Alright..” Karl put it in and turned it on lot long after while the music was still playing for his live stream. “S-sapnap..” Karl’s more embarrassed. “Let’s go to the other call, you can continue your stream now.” Sapnap said. 

“We are backkkkk!” Quackity said while he is ‘popping off’. “Yeah we a-are.” Karl said while the vibrator isn’t even vibrating yet. Sapnap turns it on a medium mode. Karl is very vocal and he started to shiver. “Ss-so! What are we b-building....” Karl squinted hard. “Kinoko Kingdom dumb ass, with our l’ guests” Sapnap said turning the mode higher. Karl moaned slightly and slammed his desk. “Oh! I- hhgh..forgot..” Karl is wiping tears. His ears are starting to get hot. “Let’s pop off Mother fuckers!!! Hahahah” Quackity yelled. “LANGUAGE!” Bad shouted at Quackity. Karl muted himself on live and discord and started to moan and shiver, while his face is out of camera. He unmuted discord, Sapnap set the mode to the highest out of no where. Karl moaned very loud. “AhghhH!! Hah.. sorry!!!” Karl started to realize his camera was still on, he has to end his steam. Karl unmuted his stream, and muted discord. “I’m going to h-have to end hhhh....here today! Bye! Sorry for the short stream...” Karl Jacobs went offline. He unmuted discord. “G-guys I’m gonna h-head off this call...” Karl gasped. Everyone saying bye to Karl as Sapnap called him separately.

”ss...saa~!! SAPN- NAP...!!!” Karl was sweating. “Yes pretty boy?” Sapnap grinned. “Pleas-pleaseee...!”   
“please what?” Sapnap asked. “I-I’m c-los...close!” Karl whined. “Ah...okay.” Sapnap turned it very high. “Turn your camera on while you’re at it.” Sapnap said. Karl did so facing the camera to his member and twitching legs. Karl keeps moaning and starts to touch himself. “You like this don’t you?” Sapnap asked politely. “HahaA!! Mmmhmm..” Karl hummed. “Cum for me.” Sapnap ordered. “HaGgagh...” Karl moaned and started cumming, strings of cum all over his hand and shirt. Karl was exhausted. “You can take it out now.” Sapnap said. “T-thank you.” Karl took it out. “So when are you coming over?” Karl said wiping away the cum. “It’s a surprise. Just text me your address.” Karl did so. “You’re welcome..” Karl said after he typed it. “I love you Karl.” Sapnap said softly. “I love you too.” Karl smiled. 


	2. Karlnap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s a continuation from the last karlnap, don’t like don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Don’t like don’t read.

Karl was waiting day by day to see when Sapnap decides to show up, he recently gave up and never asked about it. He was playing Minecraft while live with a crazy chat and one hundred thousand twitch watchers. Suddenly there was a loud knock on his door. “Guys, guys! I’m gonna just stand right here and stare...don’t mind me just staring.” Karl said swiftly, he took his headset off and left the room to answer his door.

Karl opened the door really concerned. Sapnap was standing there was a suitcase. “Hey!” Sapnap smiled warmly. Karl planted his arms around Sapnap in pure joy. “Sapnap! I didn’t know you would actually come..” Karl planted his face into Sapnap’s shoulder. “There shouldn’t be a reason to not come.” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m live let’s go, you don’t have to be in the live though.” Karl let him in. “I’ll join I wanna see the chat react.” Sapnap said while walking up the stairs.

Karl opened the door, walked in and Sapnap followed. Chat is wild. Karl put an extra headset into the monitor and handed it to Sapnap. “You know what guys I’m done staring at you, Sapnap knows what I mean.” He chuckled. “Haha yeah bro.” Sapnap laughed like a high school chad. “Sapnap? When did you go to visit your fiancé?” George questioned. “What the hell? I just got here can’t you tell?” Sapnap got cocky. “Shut up.” George yawned, so Karl did a fake yawn and Sapnap tagged along. “Are we all tired?” Karl stretched. “Yeah I think so..” Sapnap tried to seem more quiet and heavy. “Alright chat, I’m gonna end here for tonight and raid Puffy since she’s live! I really hope you guys like the next tales episode...it is a big project. See you guys!” He tapped off and raided puffy. Karl Jacobs went offline. 

“Why’d you get so eager to end fast?” Sapnap crossed his arms. “Well, uh I didn’t want it to be awkward with George being so blitz and tired.” Karl made it obviously he was lying. “Uhh huh..so where do I put my belongings?” Sapnap asked politely. “Well I only have my room and a guest room.” Karl said. “What if I want to sleep in your room?” Sapnap nervously asked. “I wouldn’t mind!” Karl blushed. “Okay.” They walked to Karl’s room and Sapnap dropped his stuff. “So how long are you planning to stay here..?” Karl shuffled his hands. “Maybe a week or two..I packed a lot of shit.” Sapnap huffed as he sat on Karl’s bed. “That sounds nice to hear.” Karl had a beaming smile on his face. “Can I take a shower? I’ve been in this since I got to the airport.” Sapnap was annoyed with his sweaty clothes. “Mmhmmmm, the shower is down the hall.” Karl hummed. “Thanks!” 

Sapnap was in the shower, Karl was planted in his blankets thinking of all the things he wanted Sapnap to do with him. His pants had started to get a stiff discomfort in the crotch, he had gotten very excited thinking of it. The bulge decided not to leave so Karl thought to himself ‘he should be in there for a little longer...’ Karl unzipped his pants taking them off. He palmed the crotch of his boxers feeling the warmth, he took off his boxers and touched his member...he spat onto his hand as a self lubricant and began to stroke his member slowly. Karl started to huff but covered his mouth with his free hand. He stroked faster feeling a knot in his stomach and a boiling feeling on his ears, Karl’s face was getting deep red. Karl was feeling a close end and he stroked faster. Sapnap walked in on him, shocked and starting to blush deeply. “S-sapnap!..” Karl jumped and placed a blanket over his member grabbing his boxers. “Karl...you could’ve told me you were ‘this’ excited for me to come over..” Sapnap said as he started to also have a discomfort in his shorts. “H-huh??” Karl blush has deepened. “You didn’t have to do this without me.” Sapnap smirked slowly crawling onto Karl’s bed. 

“Sapnap.....?” Karl was beginning to get harder as he didn’t know was possible. “Karl, baby, come here.” Sapnap moved the blanket from Karl’s hardened member and looked at it, then into Karl’s eyes. He grabbed the older boys shirt and tugged it allowing their lips to collide and smash into each other, Sapnap bit Karl’s lip for an entrance and Karl huffed in response for a simple ‘yes’. Sapnap entered his tongue and Karl began to slowly suck on it. Sapnap’s hand couldn’t help itself and went under Karl’s shirt touching his body really smoothly. Sapnap pulled away from the kiss, he took his shirt and pants off swiftly. Karl admired his body, he was blown away in a deep flush. “Baby. Look at me.” Sapnap was using a pet name, Karl was flushed and looked at him nervous. “You’re so beautiful.” Sapnap started to take Karl’s shirt off for him and smiled eagerly. 

Karl was flushed as can be. They both were there nude. Sapnap ordered Karl to turn around with a hand motion so Karl did so. Sapnap spat on his fingers and decided to place them at the front of Karl’s entrance and push them in. “S..-sap....” Karl huffed. Sapnap pushed another finger in stretching the older boy out. Karl was moaning loudly as he already felt as he was close. “Auuahhg...mmmphh..hhhuhh..h.” Came from Karl’s moans. “I-I’m closseee...~” Karl was almost finished. “Not yet baby.” Sapnap has lustful eyes for Karl and decided to take his fingers out. Sapnap spat on his hand and stroked his member to ready up for Karl. Sapnap pushed Karl over and pushed his member in slowly, “auGgg!!” Karl screeched, so Sapnap pushed in all the way. “O-oh my godd...~ my g-od.-...~” Karl was huffing and trying so hard not to cum. Sapnap started to push in and out swiftly, getting more turned on by Karl’s angelic moans. “MMphh..” Karl was clenching his fists. “Haaahh..” Sapnap groaned and grunted pushing in, he had found Karl’s spot after hearing Karl’s louder moan so he kept it right there. “S-saapp...!!! I’m c-clo..se!!! Please...ple-e-easeee..” Karl was sweaty. “Cum with me baby..” Sapnap grabbed Karl’s member and stroked it and so they came Karl’s cum on Sapnap’s hand and Sapnap’s in Karl’s ass. Sapnap pulled out seeing cum ooze out of Karl. “Let’s get cleaned up baby.” Sapnap kissed Karl’s cheek and they started to clean it up.


End file.
